


Wait for me

by Glowyelf



Series: In Regards to Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All I can write is fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowyelf/pseuds/Glowyelf
Summary: Yuri has given his speech live in national television and goes to Victor to learn his coach's thoughts on his new discovery of 'love'.





	

Yuri stood still at the front door of his house, taking a few breaths of courage before having to face his family and friends after his excited announcement in national television a few hours ago. He’d been thinking about their reactions during his trip back home, but particularly he worried about Victor’s reaction. Did he convey his feelings enough? His intentions? For someone who was still trying to figure out what was happening in his own heart and who wasn’t particularly good in front of a crowd of reporters, he thought he’d done a pretty okay job that night, but he still felt a little nervous about having to face his coach right now.

He slid the front door open, greeting a quiet _“I’m home”_ to whoever was there to listen. His mom got to him first, holding his hands in her tiny ones.

“Yuri, you looked beautiful on camera again!”

Right behind her were Minako, Yuko and the triplets all talking at once. He could hear a few words such as _“abstract??”_ _“Yuri can be cool sometimes!”_ and _“Congrats!”_ but they were being way too noisy for him to understand much more. He smiled at them all and thanked them for their support, but his eyes were wandering the room in search of one particular person.

“Where’s Victor?”

“I think he said he was going to his room.” Minako replied.

“Did he say anything?”, Yuri asked, a bit of anxious curiosity in his voice.

“I offered to translate it for him, but he said I didn’t need to. Said he understood enough himself and he’d just talk to you later anyway. He sure seemed surprised about your sudden outburst!” she laughed while patting his shoulders. “And I think he mentioned something about your tie?”

“My tie?”, he looked at the piece of clothing, slightly confused, but couldn’t give it much thought because Nishigori was now in front of him, holding a sleepy Axel in his arms.

“We’ll be going now, gotta put the kids to bed”

“Of course! I’m sorry to have kept you all waiting!”

“Don’t worry, my girls wouldn’t have missed this for the world, you know how they are!”

Yuri smiled fondly at all those people gathered there for him, they’ve been a part of his life since such a young age, sharing his love for figure skating, he really hoped they knew how important they were to him.

After saying goodbyes, he finally allowed himself to go to his room. He still needed a bath and food, but he needed to see Victor first.

Going down the hallway, he heard the familiar barks of Makkachin, who didn’t waste a second before jumping on the boy as soon as he reached the doorway to Victor’s bedroom.

“Makkachin is cheering for you too, see?”

Victor was smiling, sitting on the end of the bed with legs crossed. He was wearing those same plain inn pajamas. Yuri could never understand how he managed to look good even in that ugly shade of mud-green, but he did. He glanced at the lit screen of his phone, and started a somewhat dramatic reading of a news article about the events of that evening:

“Japanese figure skater, Yuri Katsuki, has been the talk of the night, after his passionate speech at tonight’s press conference. Not satisfied with surprising the whole figure skating world when he started being coached by five-time World Champion Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki now proclaims he has found a new meaning to love after spending these last months living with his sexy new coach.”

“Erh, this article sounds a little too…”

“Shh”, Victor raised a long finger to his lips and continued “Katsuki declares he’s now able to understand something complex like love exists all around him as he mentions his friends, family and also his coach Victor to be the reason for this.”, he giggles and Yuri takes that as an opportunity to try to steal the phone away. He was already too embarrassed remembering his own words, he didn’t need to hear them in Victor’s voice!

“Come on, you don’t have to read the whole thing…”

 “Victor is the first person I’ve wanted to hold on to”, he raised blue eyes in the direction of Yuri before continuing with his reading “’I don’t really have a name for this emotion, but I’ve decided to call it love’”.

The Russian put his phone on his bed and faced Yuri, the smile never leaving his lips. He stood up and walked the few steps towards the smaller man, leaning close. Close enough that their foreheads touched.   He was always like that, no restrains when it came to personal space… It was a surprising side of Victor at first, but what surprised Yuri even more was how comfortable he’d become with those touches and caresses. More than that, he actually quite enjoyed those moments between them, when Victor made him feel like he was his whole world… Yuri felt fingers intertwining his own and  his face becoming hot.

“What is it? Maybe that translation was wrong?”

“It wasn’t… wrong.”

“I’m happy! You really did pick the greatest theme after all!”

Victor and him had already discussed about the theme being ‘Love’, but back then Yuri still wasn’t sure about a lot of things. Now he understood he wasn’t alone. And most of all, he understood he wanted Victor to stay by his side and he was not giving him up to anybody.

He felt a shiver down his spine when Victor moved his head, feeling the soft strands of white hair brush lightly against his skin. His lips were now mere centimeters away from Yuri’s ear and he whispered sensually.

“Yuri, when exactly are you planning on showing me this ‘love’ of yours?”

He swallowed hard, unlocking their fingers to be able to hold Victor by the waist. He hid his face against the older man’s neck. There was so much he wanted to show Victor, but he wouldn’t even know where to start. He wanted to show his love through the smallest things: in their everyday life, in their talks and laughs, in their practice. He wanted to show it by being the best he possibly could, so that Victor would be proud and happy. And he also wanted to show it physically, but this was still a step he couldn’t fully take.

“I’m sorry…”, was all he could reply.

“Why?”, Victor held him back, tighter.

“I can’t show you everything I want to show you.  Not yet. So, please, wait for me.”, he heard his voice crack and dug his fingers deeper in Victor’s clothes.

“Of course, if it’s Yuri, I’ll wait as long as it takes.”

He took a sigh of relief and allowed himself to stay in Victor’s arms a little longer. His coach was the one to break the hug, but the playful smile was still there.

“So, how about we burn this tie now?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sounded better in my head...  
> Also, I never know how to end my stories!


End file.
